brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1966 Piston Cup Season
The 1966 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup season. Kraig Shiftright was champion, but did not win the Triple Crown (he only won the Calladega 500, he did not win Florida 500 or Brickyard 400) and Lee Weathers improved doing better than rookie Bill Clintson. This was Levi Mitchan's last season. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Levi Mitchan (Last Season) IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel N20 Cola 68 - Bill Clintson (Rookie) Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Joe Axel # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Ronald Oaks # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Bill Clintson # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Slide Powers # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Robert Henderson # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Johnny Driverson # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Randy Lawson # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Lee Weathers # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Lee Weathers # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Levi Mitchan # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Martin Power # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Lee Weathers # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:River Scott # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Bill Clintson # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Mario Andretti # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Joe Axel # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Lee Weathers # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:John Rigley # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Lee Weathers # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Randy Lawson # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Bill Clintson # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Lee Weathers # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Levi Mitchan (Kraig Shiftright is the Champion) Final Standings # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:7 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Bill Clintson Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:Category:Piston Cup Seasons